A conventional light engine and/or module includes one or more solid state light sources that are driven by a constant voltage source. Each light engine, for example, may include one or more solid state light sources connected in an electrical circuit by conductive traces on a circuit substrate. The circuit substrate is typically made of relatively stiff material, such as fiber reinforced epoxy (e.g., FR4) or polyimide.